Hypnea
by AngelTerra133
Summary: La Hypnea de Farore, el Juicio del Espíritu que pone a prueba el valor del elegido por la Diosa. Un lugar extraño, de hermosa calma y serenidad impregnada en tensión y un poco de desesperación.


Hola a todos. Estoy aquí con otro one-shot.

Esta parte del juego me marcó tanto que tenia que escribir un fic.

Disclaimer: La Leyenda de Zelda no es mia.

* * *

><p>Hermosa pesadilla.<p>

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose en el Bosque Faron, pero esta vez era muy diferente.

No había sonido alguno, todo estaba sumido en un profundo y pesado silencio que fue interrumpido momentáneamente por la voz de Fay, explicando como funcionaria el Juicio del Espíritu.

"_No podrá usar sus armas"_, resonó la frase una y otra vez como un eco del más allá. Estaba completamente desarmado en un lugar donde estaba por enfrentarse a algo totalmente nuevo y desconocido.

La voz de Fay desapareció, sumiendo el lugar en otro denso silencio que ejercía mucha presión en los oídos. A pesar de que sabía que tenía que comenzar, Link no se movió, permaneció inerte dentro del círculo que, por el momento, era el único lugar donde estaría a salvo.

Clavó sus azules ojos en lo que estaba frente a él. Había una lágrima, emitiendo un tenue y casi mortecino brillo que relajaba un poco el ambiente. Unos metros más adelante, estaba uno de los guardianes, cuyos ojos eran pequeños, negros e inexpresivos que miraban al vacio, haciéndolo lucir como una simple decoración de porcelana sin vida en un lugar donde todo tiene que ser puro y perfecto.

Link respiró hondo, preparándose para salir y enfrentar la Hypnea de Farore de una vez por todas. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse conforme se acercaba al exterior de su protección.

Una vez fuera todo se distorsionó por completo. Aquella calma tensa desapareció y se convirtió en miedo y desesperación. El guardián que estaba frente a él cobró vida y aquellos ojos que antes estaban vacios, ahora estaban anegados en furia y sed de sangre.

La criatura miró a su alrededor y después se concentró en al responsable de perturbar su tranquilidad. Link podía escuchar esa respiración como si fueran los rugidos de un animal ansioso por devorar a su presa, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron para poder alcanzar la lagrima que se encontraba más cerca y fue justo cuando el guardián estaba a punto de envestirlo con su enorme mazo, que el muchacho tocó el objeto místico. Era fría, blanda y muy reconfortante, llena de calma, no muy larga, pero genuina.

La lágrima se desintegró en diminutas partículas luminosas al momento de hacer contacto con los dedos de Link para después entrar parte por parte en la orquídea que el muchacho sujetaba fuertemente en su mano izquierda. Fue en ese momento cuando todo se volvió a sumir en un pesado silencio y el conforte que se pudo sentir durante un corto periodo de tiempo se transformó nuevamente en esa calma y hermosa serenidad llena de tensión que ahora era más insoportable ya que venía acompañada de un poco de frustración y la latente alerta de que tenia 90 segundos para encontrar la siguiente lagrima, 90 segundos de los cuales tenía que cuidarse de esos extraños y un tanto escalofriantes vigilias que flotaban en el aire, sosteniendo una pequeña lamparita acompañada de una campanita, alertas para delatar a todo aquel que se les acercara más de la cuenta.

A sabiendas de que tenía que hacer las cosas rápido, Link se echó a correr en busca de las lagrimas, esquivando a los vigilias que lucían tan serenos y que después de percatarse de su presencia, comenzaban a sonar la campanita como maniacos hasta apuntarlo con la tenue luz y comenzar a gritar y convulsionarse hasta estallar en un sin número de destellos rojos, despertando a los guardines, quienes no dudaban ni un segundo en ir a buscarlo, haciéndolo usar toda su energía y terminar totalmente agotado y frustrado.

Después de muchos esfuerzos, Link logró reunir 14 lágrimas, pero solo le restaban 20 segundos para encontrar la última, por lo que, después de recuperar el aire, se fue corriendo, registrando con cuidado los lugares. Los segundos se esfumaban como agua entre los dedos y podía sentir como la orquídea palpitaba mas y mas, señal de que su tiempo se estaba agotando.

Cuando solo le quedaban cinco segundos encontró un pequeño algodón luminoso, haciendo que la lagrima que le faltaba brillara con intensidad para poder ubicarla. Su corazón se relajó un poco al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba tan lejos.

Al dar el primer paso, el último de los pétalos de la orquídea se marchito, el cielo se tiñó de rojo y todos los guardianes despertaron, buscando a su presa.

Link corrió como nunca, haciendo uso de toda su energía a sabiendas de que aun tenía oportunidad de llegar a la última lagrima. Pero fue cuando más la necesitaba, que su energía lo traicionó de manera más ruin y cruel. Sus piernas comenzaron a pesar, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que daba la impresión de que saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento y sus pulmones quemaban cada que trataba de inhalar una bocanada de aire.

Ya no podía más, todo le daba vueltas, pero no quería perder. Estaba a tan solo un par de metros de la lágrima. Ya podía verla, sentir su relajante y reconfortante brillo y sus dedos podían saborear su frescura. Pero todo eso desapareció como si le hubieran dado una bofetada o como le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua helada en el momento que, frente a él, apareció uno de los guardianes que vestían una larga capa plateada, afilando sus dos espadas distraídamente, como si fuera una costumbre para él, mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver ese extraño vacio que provocaba escalofríos.

Link detuvo su marcha, aun sin energías, y comenzó a retroceder, pero justo detrás de él pudo escuchar esos horribles jadeos que indicaban la proximidad de uno de los guardianes.

Su mente le decía que gritara, que llamara a Fay para que lo sacara de ahí, pero bien sabía que eso era inútil, no había nadie en ese lugar que pudiera ayudarlo. Solo podía sonreír como nerviosismo y miedo, mucho miedo. Sabía que no podía morir, Fay se lo explicó, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera como la desesperacion se apoderaba por completo de cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Abrió la boca en un intento por gritar y liberar ese terror y frustración que lo estaban ahogando, pero ningún sonido fue emitido, solo se podían escuchar las espadas del guardián que no dejaba de afilarlas y los temibles jadeos del otro que alzaba su enorme mazo para envestirlo.

Ya no tenía oportunidad, había fallado de la peor manera. Ese juicio del espíritu era para poner a prueba su valor, y en ese momento lo que menos sentía era eso.

Link solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir el dolor de una espada atravesándolo y un mazo golpeándolo. Esperando el momento para abrirlos de nuevo y volver a comenzar con esa terrible, pero extrañamente hermosa pesadilla. La Hypnea.

Pero la próxima vez, estaba seguro de que no fallaría.

* * *

><p>Bueno, como ya dije, el primer Juicio del Espíritu de Skyward Sword me dejó en shock.<p>

Durante el primero tenía mucho miedo porque sentía que era yo la que estaba ahí.

Los guardianes me atraparon dos veces. Una porque toqué el líquido y salí corriendo para alcanzar una lagrima que estaba tan cerca, pero la energía se me acabó y uno de los guardianes que llevan las espadas me atrapó. La otra fue porque me faltaba una sola lagrima y no sabía dónde estaba hasta que ya era demasiado, **demasiado **tarde, por lo que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no tuve otra opción más que reiniciar el juicio, en pocas palabras, dejar que me atraparan.

En fin, termine temblando y ya se pueden imaginar cómo estaba mi hermanito. Pero después de ese juicio los demás fueron como si nada. ¡Mi valor aumento! Jajajaja.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Acepto con gusto sus comentarios y criticas.


End file.
